A Beautiful Moment
by Garfield94
Summary: The title says it all.ADVANCEDSHIPPY!


**Hey guys.I wrote this up in my spare time.I am about to put up my other story any hour now.It will be the first Capter of ADVANCEDSHIPPER.Hope you like this one.Ill put up a song for the heck of it.;- )**

ALL WE WANNA DO

Never know  
What's round the bend  
We go up the hill  
And down again  
And when there's trouble  
We'll get through  
We always have  
And we always do  
Nothing in the world  
Can bring us down  
No not us  
We'll spread a little sunshine  
All around  
There's never enough  
All we wanna do  
Is have a good time  
Having lots of fun  
With all these friends of mine  
All we wanna do  
Is celebrate  
Every time we've been together  
It's been great  
Looking for adventure  
Big and small  
Being with my friends like you  
Is all we wanna do

It had been a beautiful, sunny day in the Kanto region, and the sun was just starting to set. Splashes of orange, yellow and red stained the western horizon, as if the entire world had become one giant watercolor painting. Ash, May, Max and Brock were just outside of Saffron city, getting set to camp for the evening.

May clasped her hands together, stars sparkling in her eyes. "What a beautiful sunset!" she exclaimed. 'I just wish I had someone to share it with…' she thought to herself. The twelve-year old coordinator from Little Root Town brushed back a wisp of brown hair from her eyes as she stared towards the west, the glow of the many colors reflecting in her deep azure eyes.

Ash smiled. The fifteen-year old trainer from Pallet Town enjoyed his home region of Kanto for its remarkable beauty and scenery. The sunsets around here were always gorgeous. But that wasn't the only thing that Ash was staring at that was gorgeous.

May Maple was a true thing of beauty. She had a simple, yet elegant body; very womanly for her age. Her lips and her curves were perfect. And her eyes…Ash could stare at her eyes all day, every day. There was also that smooth, sweet charming voice that was unmistakably May's. Ever since May had joined Ash on his journey, the young trainer had slowly fallen in love with her.

Little did May know (and thankfully neither did her brother Max), that Ash had led the group down this very road for a specific reason. There was something that he wanted to show May…but he wanted to do it by himself. He had never asked a girl out before; let alone wanted to be with a girl this way before…But Ash knew from the first time he set his sights on the brunette, she was something special. Besides, this was too good of an opportunity. He had to act fast, or he would never get the chance to tell May just how much he wanted her.

Ash thought all this as May continued to stare, mesmerized by the array of pastel-flavored color. It was like she had always dreamed; a beautiful sunset, a cliff, and a handsome guy to sweep her off her feet and kiss her just as the sun was setting below the horizon.

She wanted this fantasy to come true oh so much.

She also knew who she wanted to give her that fantasy. She was too shy to approach him about it though. Presently, May sighed in dismay. She feared that the guy that she had a crush on would never tell her how much she meant to him.

May soon found her eyes staring at the rocks on the ground, instead of on the beautiful sunset.

Ash meanwhile, had finally worked up the courage to speak to May. This was it! This was his chance! A spirit of destiny came over him; a feeling that nothing could stop him from reaching the pinnacle of his ambition. He puffed out his chest a little, breathed in deeply, and spoke, though more out of nervousness than self indulgence.

"Beautiful sight, isn't it May?"

"Yeah…" May replied, a sense of longing in her voice. "Umm…May, I've been meaning to tell you something for a while, but I need to do something first," Ash said.

May blushed, although still looking down at the ground. This time she wasn't looking out of self pity; but rather out of embarrassment.

Ash turned around and walked toward Brock. "Hey Brock, I saw a clearing a little ways back into the wood. Why don't you set up camp there, and May and I will be along soon."

Brock, being 18 and not at all ignorant about the dating scene, nodded his head, getting the hint from the get-go. He knew that the two had had a crush on each other for a long time, and he was mighty glad that it was finally getting addressed.

"Alright, sounds good. Max, why don't you come with me and help me start a fire? We can make s'mores."

"Oh goody!" Max exclaimed. "I can't wait! I know a few good ghost stories too."

Brock laughed. "Alright kiddo, don't get too ahead of yourself. C'mon. Your sis and Ash will be along soon."

Ash watched and waited as Brock and Max disappeared from view, into the clearing. He looked up into the sky. The sun would set in about 5 minutes. 'Perfect timing,' he thought. He walked up to May again, who was continuing to gaze at the beautiful color, and yet was still blushing. But if you thought that was blushing, that was nothing compared to what happened next.

In a complete surprise to May, Ash came up close to May's side. He brushed his arm up against her arm, then gently hooked his fingertips with hers. May turned towards Ash, a sharp crimson spreading all around her cheeks. She had a questioning look on her face. Ever so slowly, Ash eased the remaining length of his fingers, then the palm of his hand, against May's. Ash held May's hand ever so gently, as to show her that he wasn't going to do anything to hurt her.

The two stared at each other for what seemed like minutes. Then Ash spoke.

"May, I said earlier that I wanted to tell you something. But I wanted to take you somewhere first."

May simply nodded as Ash took her gently by the hand and led her up a path in the woods that led to higher ground. The two walked silently side by side through the quiet landscape. The loudest sound had to be both May and Ash's hearts, which were beating at as rapid of a pace that they had ever beaten before.

It only took a minute until they arrived at the edge of nothing less than a large cliff, with a clear view of the western sky and the sunset. At that moment, May stopped, the wind seeming to have been taken out of her. Could her dreams really be coming true? Could he really be the one? Perspiration began to form on May's palms and she wiped them against her shorts. Ash took her hand in his again and led her to the edge of the cliff. The surrounding low countryside glowed in a deep, fiery amber that was possibly unmatched in all the world.

Slowly Ash sat himself down on the ground, releasing May's hand, so that he could prop himself up on the grass with his own hands. May sat down alongside. Although the blush had abated somewhat, her sense of nervousness had not. Beyond the sense of nervousness, however, lay that deep sense of longing, of passion waiting to explode and release itself from its entrapment in May's body. Would he be the one?

Ash and May stared into the sky together until the sun had completely gone down, a small afterglow surrounding the pastures below. Ash looked at May. May looked at Ash. Both had the same expression on their faces, and both were hoping the other would speak first. Ash finally spoke.

"Beautiful sunset, wasn't it May?"

"It sure was, Ash. It was the most beautiful sunset I had ever seen."

Ash smiled. "Meh. It was just a sunset." May looked confused, as Ash turned his head back towards the sky. Presently he turned to face May again.

"What I mean is, May Maple, is that you are the most beautiful creature in the entire world…many more times more beautiful than a sunset."

May blushed, clasping her hands together. It looked like she was about to cry. Truth be told, she was about to cry.

"Come closer, May," Ash said gently. She scooted closer to him, so that their eyes were merely half a foot away from each other. The trainer from Pallet slowly took both her hands in his and looked into her deep, calming eyes. They were as tumultuous as the ocean, yet as peaceful and serene as the calm, blue sky at the same time.

"There will be thousands more sunsets in my lifetime, but there will only be one you," Ash said.

May's eyes began to shimmer. "Do…do you mean it?" May asked sweetly; longingly. She clutched Ash's hands more firmly.

"I mean it with all my heart, my beautiful little May. Don't ever forget that."

May smiled, a tear streaming down her cheek. Ash momentarily released his hand from hers, using his right index finger to wipe the tear away. He then slipped the same finger underneath the girl's chin, moving her face closer, ever so gently.

The pure joy…the elation…that both trainers felt when they pressed their lips against each other cannot be described, nor will it ever be. At that point, both felt a force so strong that not even the pull of gravity could rip it from their grasp. They had become entwined in a bond of blissful love. May felt her heart melt as Ash's lips tugged on hers. Ash was swept up in the same feeling of passion. The kiss lasted for what seemed like hours, but in reality it lasted merely minutes. They released each other from the present captivity and bondage that they both longed for.

"Hold me, Ash," May whispered.

Ash smiled and turned May around so that they both faced the cliff. Ash threw his left arm around the girl's shoulder, pulling her close. May took off her bandana and nuzzled her head against Ash's left shoulder. For a while, the two just sat there, enjoying the moment, as the world around them continued to darken. Soon the only things that were visible were the two sweethearts' eyes.

Ash took the larger fingers on his left hand and gently brushed May's brown, silky hair back over her ear. He then moved his hand back to her shoulder and caressed it gently.

Although she had loved every moment, May was still somewhat in utter disbelief. The one dream that she had always wanted to come true had finally happened. The one guy she had wanted to make it come true for her had been the guy that had actually done it. It was then that May came to realize that they were truly meant to be together.

"May?" Ash said softly after a few minutes.

"Yes sweetheart?" May cooed, her voice as soft as a dove.

"I…I really…truly…lo…"

To Ash's surprise, May placed her finger over Ash's mouth before he could finish. She giggled softly.

"You don't have to say it, Ashy. Let's let our emotions speak for themselves."

Ash silently agreed.

A gentle breeze began disturbing the leaves on the trees and caressed Ash and May's hair, as the two lovebirds lay against each other, dreaming of their next kiss and the days to come.

In the dark evening sky, a few bright stars began to twinkle majestically overhead. They twinkled over the passion…the bliss…and the future that Ash Ketchum and May Maple would one day spend with each other.

THE END 


End file.
